gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Western Galaxy
Missions Star 1: Soaring On The Desert Dunes The player needs to use tornadoes to reach the star on a tower. Secret Star 1: The Musical Sand Trap The player needs to use one tornado that was going the opposite direction to the top of the tower there was a secret pipe in a the tower in front of the glass wall inside the pipe of the tower are 20 floors of stairs going up to make the power star to appear you have to claim the ? coin to make the rainbow notes appear and 12 flipswitch to turn on and press them all to start the sand trap, to make the ceiling open, and the stairs open to get all the way up to the top but you must hurry the sand is filling up the inside of the tower it will squash you in the ceiling follow the notes to the end to make the power star appear in under 100 seconds before they disappear cause if you don't or you miss some you'll get flattened. Star 2: Sandy Slide To The Town You need to slide down a slide to reach the town at the bottom. Secret Star 2: Secret Challenge From Secret Slide You need to slide down to narrow slide in the opposite way down the secret star launch yourself to the launch star to get to the green pipe and it will take you to the challenge talk to The Chimp to start the time limit slide down to the finish line in under 100 seconds and The Chimp will reward you a power star. Star 3: The Wild Western Galaxy Coin Hunt You need to talk to a promising outlaw in town about a challenge if you can collect over 300 coins in under 3 minutes the outlaw will reward you a power star. Secret Star 3: The Screwy Golden Planet Of Giant Chomp You need to collect 500 coins to feed the hungry luma it will transform and the galaxy will be reborn on the planet will be 10 yellow spin screws on the galaxy spin the yellow screws to open another galaxy that was inside the galaxy in it will make the new power up the Quake Shroom to turn into Earthquake Mario, the secret boss will appear Mario must defeat Giant Chomp to make the power star appear, you have to use Earthquake Mario to use the powerful quake pound to make a wave of the earthquake to make 5 green dots on the galaxy to turn them yellow, use the quake pound correctly to make the green dots all yellow with only 1 quake pound each carefully, to make the dirt will appear under the dots that will open the quake pound switch appear to the other side of the galaxy, quake pound switch to make a powerful wave to stun the Giant Chomp by getting it hit by the powerful wave sending it flying into the dirt landing flat on the back of the Giant Chomp where it will be opening it's mouth when it's stunned for 20 seconds, the quake pound switch in the Giant Chomps mouth is the weak spot. Star 4: Squizzard Is Back You need to get to the battle with the sinkhole creature Sqiuzzard again. Secret Star 4: The Sinkhole That Sinks To The Other Side Of The Sandcastle You need to find a secret star after defeating Squizzard there's a sinkhole that you can get in to the secret star in the sinkhole there's a sling star and a launch star to get to the galaxy there's a secret boss battle the Undergrunt Gunner (Water) to get in the battle find a sling star to sling you to the sandcastle to the Undergrunt Gunner battle you have watch out water balls before they blast you out the galaxy. Speedy Comet (Red): Speeding Time On The Sandcastle Planet You need to defeat the Undergrunt Gunner in under 100 seconds Daredevil Comet (White): Squizzard Daredevil Run You need to defeat Squizzard in one health without getting hit. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Slide Race On Wild Western Galaxy You need to beat Cosmic Mario in the race to that power star on the slide before him. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foe Of Wild Western Galaxy You need to get the power star without getting mashed by thwomps and without getting mashed by rhomps & spindel on the slide to power star. Purple Comet (Purple): The Town's Purple Coin Slide You need to collect 100 out of 150 purple coins down the slide. Combo Comet (Pink): Combo Of The Twirlips Of Wild Western Galaxy You need to defeat 100 Twirlips in town under 100 seconds. Flash Comet (Orange): The Wild Western Galaxy Flashback You need to go slide down to the slide to town in the dark and watch out for rhomps behind and you will find the power star in town. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Greeb Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *Giant Chomp *Squizzard *Undergrunt Gunner (Water) Category:Super Mario Galaxy 3